Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a micro light-emitting-diode display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Prior Art
Because of the advantages of high quality, power saving, thin body and wide applications, the flat panel display devices have become a mainstream in the display devices and been widely used in various consumer electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, laptops, and desktop computers.
A micro LED display is a display that achieves image display by using a high density and small size LED arrays integrated on a substrate as display pixels, the same as the large-size outdoor LED display, each pixel can be addressed, be individually driven to light, can be seen as a shrink-down version of the outdoor LED display, to reduce the pixel distance from millimeter to micron. The Micro LED display and the organic light-emitting-diode (OLED) display are self-luminous displays, however, with comparing with OLED display, the Micro LED display has better material stability, longer life, no image mark, etc., which is considered the most competing product for the OLED display.
In the manufacturing process of the micro LED display panel, the micro light-emitting-diodes must grow on an original substrate (such as sapphire-type substrate) by the molecular beam epitaxy method, for making the display panel, the micro light-emitting-diode devices should be transferred from the original substrate to a receiving substrate for forming the display panel in a display arrangement. Specifically, the micro light-emitting-diodes are firstly formed on the original substrate, then, the micro light-emitting-diodes are lifted from the original substrate by a laser lift-off (LLO) technology, the micro light-emitting-diodes are adhered from the original substrate to preset positions of the receiving substrate, by using a transfer head which is made of a material such as polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS).
Presently, after the micro light-emitting-diodes are transferred to the receiving substrate, but also a top electrode needs to be formed to determine whether the bonding between the micro light-emitting-diodes and receiving substrate is normal or not. However, because the process has been basically completed at this moment, in this case even if the bonding between the micro light-emitting-diodes and the receiving substrate is poor, it is difficult to repair. Hence, it is needed to provide a new micro LED display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, which is capable of immediately performing the work-condition test of the micro light-emitting-diodes after transferring, to reduce the difficulty of product detection and product repair, and to improve the product yield.